Naruto: The New Generation
by NKitetsu
Summary: My own story that takes place 15 years after Sasuke and Naurto broke the Infinite Tsukuyomi ad had they're fight. New characters and adventures await!


(Author's Note: I know that the children for the character's have already been released, but this is an idea I came up with way before Naruto ended. I abandoned it for a while but I found it recently and decided to re-vamp it and post it. I don't own any of the characters or ideas from Naruto. Only the original characters and jutsu are mine. Hope you enjoy :)

Prologue

 _Snow? Why am I… laying in snow…?_ I opened my eyes and realized I was looking up at the sky. Pale gray… surrounded by leave-less trees, white crystals falling down into my hair. I sat up and some snow fell off of me, disturbing the ground around me. I looked around, seeing only forest except for a slight orange glow coming from my left. "What? Wait… where am I?" My eyes widened as I came to a realization. "Who… am I?" I touched around my face, feeling my features, wondering if it would jog my memory, but nothing came to me. Some hairs were on the ground where I was, black, most likely mine. I looked back to the area where the glow was coming from, and instantly realized just how cold I was. "It's freezing… might as well head towards that light, better than turning into a Popsicle." The snow wasn't very deep yet, the snow must have just started. I quickly checked the snow to look for anything that I might have dropped, and went towards the light.

It wasn't that far, maybe only a mile or so. The more I moved, the more muscles started to warm up a bit. I was able to jog a good distance, but as I got closer I started to smell something. Very pungent, very gross. By the time I made it to the light, I was on the verge of vomiting. I covered my nose with the sleeve of my shirt, and saw that the light was coming from a house with a fire inside. "Thank God… fire…" I ran over to the door and knocked but got no response. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" After a couple of minutes I decided to open the door, but was hit with a huge wave of that same smell that was causing my stomach to hate me. I nearly fell over, but pushed further into the house if only to heat myself up for a moment. I entered the area with the fire, but instantly wised I had gone anywhere but that room. On the floor were three bodies, two females and a male. The male had medium length brown hair, grey eyes, and a huge claw mark over his chest. The older female, probably the wife, had long black hair, and blue eyes. She was reaching out towards the younger female, who looked exactly like the mother. The mom had a big hole in her stomach and the younger had her entire bottom half ripped off. "Oh…" I lurched, nearly throwing up, "oh my God…" I fell backwards and landed on my bottom, trying to crawl backwards as fast as I could. I continued backing up and ran into something, hearing a crack. I jumped up and spun around, flinching at the figure standing before me. It was a mirror, and I saw the sad figure that was me. I looked much younger than I felt, maybe around 7 or 8. There were huge bags under my eyes and my eyes looked tired. Incredibly messy black hair and bloodshot grey eyes made it look like I had been through quite the ordeal before I passed out. I wanted to study myself more, but there was a loud banging at the door followed by some shouts.

"Garun! Yui! Isha! Are you three in there?!" A man's voice, he seemed very desperate. Maybe he knew what happened here. I stood up and ran to the door, flinging it open to see a crowd of people in a semi-circle in front of the house. They all gasped as I stepped forward.

"Thank God you're here! Something happened to these people! You have to help them!" I took another step forward and subconsciously ducked as a shuriken was implanted into the house behind me. "Wha…" The one who threw it spoke up.

"It's him! The monster who killed them!" What?!

"Wait wait stop! I don't even remember anything that happened before I woke up in that forest over there." I pointed to my footsteps but they didn't seem to be buying it. Another person yelled out.

"You can't fool us! You've always been causing problems for us but Garun always stopped us from doing anything to you. But now you've killed him, so nothing's stopping us." I took a step back.

"I didn't…"

"How can you even defend yourself?! After killing your own family!" My eyes widened.

"My… my family?! Those people were my family?!" My eyes stung as they became clouded with tears.

"Don't act like you don't know," they all began to pull out kunai and shuriken, "we'll eliminate you here." the one closest to me raised a sword to cut me down.

"NO!" I screamed out and put my hands up, but he cut right through them, half of my left and the fingers of my right came off. Blood spurted out into the snow as I stared at my hands, screaming. "NOOO, OH GOD!" I fell down to my knees and clutched my hands to my chest. "MY HANDS, HE CUT OFF MY HANDS!" I looked up and saw the man with a tear in his eye as he raised the sword to finish the job. As I looked around at all of them, I knew I couldn't die here. I quickly stood up and dashed passed the people.

"He's trying to get away!" I ran into the forest but I could hear the sounds of shuriken being lodged into the tree-trunks behind me.

"Water style! Water dragon jutsu!" Water dragon? What on Earth is he talking abo-

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed as a giant dragon made of water crashed through the trees charging towards me. I turned and dashed faster as the dragon continued to cause splinters and branches to go flying. Water was spraying everywhere as it got closer and close, but right as it was about to reach me I tripped and fell. The dragon soared over me and crashed into the ground, causing water to go everywhere. I could hear them running up behind me, so I stood up and kept running. I guess they thought the dragon got me because after that the stopped trying to find me.

I ran for what felt like hours until the water soaking my clothes started to freeze. I fell down into the snow again, but this time I was too cold to get up. My mouth wasn't producing saliva anymore, my clothes were frozen so I couldn't even move, hell even my hands had stopped bleeding. I stared into the snow as my body continued to get colder and colder.

"Why… why did this happen?" I felt like crying, remembering everything that had happened since I woke up, but nothing came out, only small whimpers as I froze to death. Slowly it got darker around me, I couldn't even move my mouth anymore. _I… wanted to remember… everything…_ The snow kept falling, starting to cover my body, but a thought sprang into my head. _Wait! My name! It's…_ Things were getting darker, my consciousness was fading. _Shiizo..._ And with that thought, everything went dark.


End file.
